The Story of Sleeping BeautyTimes Two
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: Relena and Hilde were twins born to the king and queen. One was preferred over another. One was cursed to die. One was cursed to be a slave. One of them will find true love. Will it be the stereotypical princess, or the resident tomboy? 2xH!


A/N: I'm giving another shot at this because I suddenly have the inspiration to finish all my fics! (It's the end of the world)...so! ^_^ After finishing the Harry Potter version of Cinderella, I think I've gotten a hang of writing parodies, so give this one a shot, please!   
  


Disclaimer: Boo. I'm gonna pretend this doesn't exist. 

Duo: It does too! 

Hilde: Yeah! You don't own us! 

Nanashi: You sure? 

Duo and Hilde: YEP! 

Nanashi: *turns into a poltergeist, steals Duo's scythe, and takes over the world* How about now? 

Duo: I WANT MY SCYTHE BACK! 

Hilde: ...*SIGH* There she goes again on her world dominating thing... 

****************************************************************************** 

Chapter One   
  


Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a kingdom by the name of Sanq. It was a prosperous place where fairies, pixies, elves, and all other magical creatures alive lived in peace and friendship. Because of this, the Sanq Kingdom has been dubbed the "glass" kingdom because of its fragility of peace. However, there was only one flaw in this perfect utopia. It was for the fact that there was no heir to the throne and the just king and the fair queen were aging as the years passed. The people became anxious for they really needed a new leader. The Peacecrafts have been known around the entire galaxy of having fair rulers all in the same family. Their last names proves the fact, for they were "crafts of peace" for the world. 

Years passed until finally, on Christmas day, the people of the Sanq Kingdom rejoiced, for the queen had borne the peaceful world and heir-well, actually two heirs to the throne. They were a set of twins who looked absolutely nothing alike. One had blonde hair and sparkling ocean-blue eyes, while the other had midnight blue hair and cornflower blue eyes. Of course, since this particular kingdom was stereotyped to go along with tradition, all agreed that the blonde would be the perfect heir, for she was everything that a princess should be-and the other was not. Blondes had always been favored in the Sanq Kingdom. The queen was a blonde, the king was a blonde, the grandparents were blonde etc. All members of the royal family was blonde and yet, out of the blue pops out a child with blue hair. All the geneticists traced the DNA strands from the child and the mother, but indeed, it was fated to happen. The queen and the king both had a dominant gene for blue hair, making them only heterozygous blondes. It was inevitable that one of their children would have blue hair. 

Their names were Relena and Hilde, Relena being the blonde and Hilde being well-she was the "other one" as people started calling her. She was the abnormal one-the freak of nature that was just there. The cursed child with blue hair who wasn't even supposed to be born. She was literally thin air to just about everyone in the kingdom, for no one cared for her except her nurse, who was kind and caring to everyone. Relena was a spoiled little girl with millions of pink, frilly dresses and was constantly mooned over by the court and her parents. Hilde, on the other hand, was taken care of only by servants. She wasn't spoiled, but she was loved by her parents all the same. Their favor for the throne may have been Relena, but Hilde was still their daughter and they loved her dearly. They just didn't pay as much attention to her and her training to become a princess. 

The christening for the two children took place six months after their birth. Relena was dressed in a pure white silk gown, complete with a delicate bonnet and the little tie-on shoes. Hilde, on the other hand, was dressed in royal blue, bringing out the brightness of her eyes and pale features. Again, it was a sign of being the second to the throne. White was a pure color, while blue was tinted. 

As usual, no one paid attention to little Hilde at the christening and left her alone. The king and the queen had invited everyone in the kingdom-fairies, pikies, sprites, and creature and even common folk of all kind. Everyone came in their best clothes and brought what little they could. The poor were not expected to give anything, but they brought flowers planted by their own hand to give to the two princesses. The royal family was loved dearly and anyone-creature or human-would gladly give their life in order to save them. 

There were three powerful good fairies who came to bestow gifts upon the twins. As usual, Relena was first, leaving poor Hilde on the sidelines. There was also another important person there. The King, Milliardo Peacecraft, and his wife, Lucrezia Peacecraft, had already arranged a marriage for Relena to the neighboring country of Shi. Shi was a very powerful country who was teetering on the edge of breaking their alliance. The king and the queen HAD to make sure that the alliance was kept. An attack from Shi would mean the destruction of the world, for all the demons and evil creatures resided there, ruled by a powerful king and queen. They royal family there kept the spirits under control and they obliged to the most part, but many humans had been sneaking across their borders from the Sanq kingdom and they were getting riled up. Even the king and the queen were getting annoyed at the constant happening of smuggling goods across the borders. In hope of strengthening their alliance, the country of Shi sent their three-year-old son over to the christening to see his fiancé whom he didn't really know was his fiancé at the time. Really, what three-year-old kid didn't believe in cooties? 

The boy's name was Duo Maxwell. He was a cute little kid with indigo eyes and a long, brown chestnut-colored braid. He told nothing but the truth, whether people liked it or not. He was a happy-go-lucky kid and everyone loved him for it. The queen of the Sanq kingdom led him to the cradles. He was betrothed to Relena, the perfect angel. Carefully, he peered into the two cradles. One held the smiling, sweet Relena. He made a face. She cried. He looked into the other cradle where a blue-haired girl laid. Her cornflower blue eyes stared back at him. He made another face. She punched him. It hurt. Poor Duo got a nosebleed. He screamed and clutched his nose as the queen rushed to get the nurse. 

Meanwhile, the three powerful fairies were talking among themselves. Their names were Catherine Bloom, Iria Winner, and Sally Po. Catherine was the gentle, practical one. Sweet too, if you cancel out the knives, daggers, and all her other pointy objects she liked to carry around. She had red hair and bright blue eyes that could pierce through your sin and see into your soul. Basically, she was the fairy with the common sense along with a daring nature. 

The second fairy, Iria, was literally the encyclopedia full of knowledge and wisdom. Every sickness that was known to man at the time was cured by this magical being. She had orangish/ blondish hair and was the mother-like fairy. She healed everyone who came to her with a sickness and cared for them until they were fit to travel back to where they came from. Her name was heard far and wide across the galaxies and even the most hostile kingdoms would beg her to come if a plague of diseases had struck. She cured people on both sides, both good and evil. To a doctor, there was no such thing as good or evil. There was only sick and well and their job was to cure the sick. 

Lastly, there was Sally. She was, well, the blonde. She (thank Shinigami) was not ditzy, like most others with that color hair. She was also the fighter of all of them. Sally knew every move possible with a sword and fought better than the average man. It was a shame guns weren't invented back then-maybe it's a good thing. People won't have to cower in their homes because of a fairy with an extremely powerful weapon. 

The hall where the christening was being held was a marvelous sight. It was decorated with streamers and happy things. Gold Plates and goblets lined the tables and food was scattered about the room in crystal plates and shimmering diamonds hung from the chandelier. However, the royal family made one fatal mistake-they had not invited Dorothy Catalonia-the fourth powerful fairy. Dorothy took great offense to this, and was determined to have her revenge and make the glass kingdom a total dystopia. A malicious plan began to form in her twisted mind as she smiled wickedly and disappeared in a great puff of smoke 

*** 

"The gifts for our new princesses!" cried the head herald. The crowed parted for the three fairies, who walked up slowly to the cradles. The people leaned and pushed each other, trying to get a better view of the mystical creatures. Catherine walked up slowly to the two cribs. She knew that she should grant the first gift on Relena, but she couldn't help but pity the peaceful creature with blue hair sleeping quietly, curled slightly in a small ball. Muttering, she flicked her wand in her sleeve and glanced at Hilde. 

"Little Hilde, innocence is your friend, yet beauty is your enemy. You shall grow to be more beautiful and practical than your twin. I grant thee spunk. You shall never have a dull moment in your life.." Catherine did this so quickly that no one in the Court saw her grant Hilde the first gift. She leaned over Relena's crib and said in a loud voice: "I grant thee beauty." The red-head waved her wand dramatically and sparks of magic came out. The glitter landed on Relena and the court cheered. Catherine went over to Hilde once again, but did not grant anything. She merely leaned over the side of the crib and took something small out of her sleeve. Quietly, the fairy took the trinket and put a magic thread through the small loop at the top. Without anyone seeing, the red-head slipped the trinket around the child's neck. "It will come to your aid when you are in the most danger. Be careful, little Hilde, for you are not the most favored in this glass kingdom." With that, Catherine walked back, and Iria walked up. 

She sighed as she saw Hilde. /She reminds me so much of my little brother-so innocent on the outside, yet dangerous on the inside./ She, like Catherine, secretly granted Hilde her first gift. Flicking her wand under her long, emerald greed sleeves, she whispered: "I grant thee knowledge and the ease of learning. You shall never fall by stupidity." Iria walked over to Relena, and looked at her. "I grant thee kindness," she said, rolling her eyes. It was the same gift she had given to every other princess whose parents had invited her to their child's christening. The fairy turned to Hilde once again, and pulled out a small ring that grew or shrank as the child grew. The name "Hilde" was engraved on it. Iria slipped it onto the child's finger. "It is a mood ring, child. When it turns red, you will know when to seek and destroy." Iria stepped down from the platform, and Sally began to walk up. It was then that the evil fairy appeared. 

"Ah! Dorothy! How-er-nice to see you!" said the queen, nervously. Dorothy raised a forked eyebrow. 

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "Perhaps my invitation got lost in the mail?" The queen smiled uncertainly and said: "Of course! That's it! It was lost in the mail!" Lucrezia laughed falsely. 

"Then I suppose you already have my place set." The queen ceased her laughter, and paled. The king clapped his hands, and servants brought him the silverware, which just happened to be the only silverware left. The servants set at Dorothy's seat a plate and a goblet made of only pewter. At the sight of everyone else's golden plates and goblets, her eyes narrowed dangerously. For a moment, everyone was silent. Not a sound was heard in the room except for Relena's screeching. Dorothy, being the evil fairy that she is, waltzed up to the child, and flicked her wand. It was only then did she notice Hilde. "Hm." the blonde started, "I will make you a deal King Milliardo. You give me your second child, Hilde, and I will perhaps spare your first daughter's life. Do we have a deal?" 

"No. There is no deal. You were here uninvited, and you do not need to present a gift. Go home, and we shall settle the matters later." 

"Oh, no good king. I want to grant a gift to each of them." She spun around to face Relena. "When you reach the age of sixteen, o annoying brat, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel, and die." Dorothy flicked her wand, and the curse was bestowed upon Relena. She turned to Hilde. 

"And you, little demon, I shall bring back with me. After all, I do need an heir, and since no one here wants you, I will simply take you with me." Her hands snatched the child up, but a moment later, she set her back down. "No, a child is too much trouble. I will come back for her when she is fifteen, Milliardo. Do not forget now, for you will never escape my wrath. Good day." With that, the evil fairy disappeared into thin air. 

The queen immediately broke down in tears as the king held her closely. "Shh," he whispered into her ear, "Nothing will happen. It is just a bluff." 

"Excuse me, you majesties?" 

The king and queen looked up, only to find Sally looking intently at them. "I believe I can find a way to save the child's life. I may not be able to lift the spell off of Relena, but I can alter it." 

"Do it. I command you to." 

Sally bowed and proceeded to walk to the cribs. Once again, the sight of Hilde softened her usually hard heart and she, like the others, bestowed the first gift to her. "Danger lies before you and safety lies behind. I grant you the gift of swordsmanship and weaponry. Never shall you fall by one." 

She continued her walk to Relena's crib and said in a loud voice: "You shall not die on your sixteenth birthday of a spinning needle, little Relena, but instead, you shall fall into a deep sleep until your one true love awakens you with a kiss. If it does not happen within the next hundred years, then you are doomed to perish." 

The queen fainted into the king's arms and the Court was silent. Yes, sleep would be better than death, but to find your true love, no, to have your true love come and find you just to kiss you was near impossible. The kingdom saw little hope in the alteration of the death spell, but it was an improvement. Perhaps it would be little Duo who would break the spell. 

Speaking of Duo, the little boy sat watching Hilde's crib. There was something about that girl that he couldn't quite place a finger on, but there was something special about her. There was just that small spark of life that had made his heart jolt just a tad-something he had never felt before in his life. He watched carefully as the fairies cast their spells and saw that she, instead of Relena, had gotten the fist spells. He laughed inwardly. His parents often told stories where every time, the pretty, cute, little baby girl got everything first. Little did they know that the story was going to change without anyone knowing it! 

He watched as Sally walked back, leaning over Hilde's crib. He crept closer and watched as she slipped a small pendant around her wrist. It was in the shape of a sword! His father had told about such pendants before-they were extremely rare and extremely powerful. Once given, it could never be taken away from the owner. It was a part of the body itself. It grew and shrank as the person did and when called upon, the pendant would become life-size to aid its master. It was amazing that such a powerful gift would be given at a christening! 

The festivities were over in a few days and all returned to normal. Relena was still fawned over and Hilde was still ignored. The blonde went to her classes where she was trained to be a proper princess. Hilde was supposed to take them, but she ran off to the fencing master as soon as she realized that no one really noticed her in the same room as Relena. The fencing master, surprised at Hilde's talent for the sword, taught her to the best of his ability. They practiced, fought, practice, and fought until one day, Hilde had beaten him at the age of ten. It seemed impossible, but it happened. When he couldn't teach her anymore, he secretly sent for another swordsman who was renown for his fighting techniques. He came and trained Hilde in his own style of swordsmanship, which was practically unbeatable. Hilde grew to be a muscular little girl while Relena, with all her knowledge of becoming a princess, was tall, pale, and beautiful. Her smile seemed to stretch around the world and everyone loved her. She looked like a model with thin, stick legs. All the guys wanted her. Again, Hilde was overshadowed by her twin sister. Not that she really cared. 

She spent her days attending few classes where the teacher actually noticed her and told her parents if she played hookie. The rest of the time, she trained with her sword and practiced magic that the Court wizard taught her. She had finally gotten the hang of turning invisible and often played pranks around the castle with it. She was taller than Relena, who was deemed the perfect height for a princess because she could stare becomingly through her lashes at her handsome prince like all princesses were expected to do. The only problem was that Duo had not shown his face in the Sanq kingdom since the christening. Indeed, the marriage was still in contract, but there were no visitations made by the Shi kingdom. 

The king and the queen tried to get suitors for Hilde, but no one wanted her. She was tall and could look men straight in the eye instead of staring at them through her eyelashes like Relena. She was muscular and strong, unlike Relena's fragile form. She was beautiful-far more beautiful than Relena, but her midnight blue hair was cropped short like a boy's instead of long like Relena's. She bound her breasts. Relena did not. She wore pants and shorts and refused to wear dresses. Relena refused to wear shorts and pants. Hilde was the resident tomboy of the kingdom. Boys picked fights with her and lost. Girls were scared of her. Until one day. 

That was the day Duo came to visit with his trusted body guard (whom he kept joking), Heero Yuy. 

****************************************************************************** 

A/N: You like? You like? I hope so! I have summer school tomorrow, so I had to cut it short...I'm sorry! Please, leave me a review! I'm trying to twist the fairy tale, and I need suggestions...I'm also in great need of a beta reader, so please, if anyone wants to be one, e-mail me at aznangel1031@hotmail.com! Thank you! 


End file.
